When The Sun Shines
by Prior to Humanity
Summary: Thranduil doesn't want Legolas to fall for a lowly silvan elf, but what if he already has? (Summary probable for change, as is the rating)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! This is my first attempt at a Legiel fic, so hoping it goes well, seeing as I am a Kiliel/Thrandiel author. This **_**is **_**rated T for a reason, though I may or may not up the rating to M at a later date. Hope you enjoy!**

**WTSS CH ONE**

Legolas stood on a balcony extending from his chambers, hands wrapped behind his back, and chewing on his lower lip in deep thought. A shy knock on his dark mahogany door startled him, and he turned.

"Enter." The door opened after a moment, and Tauriel stepped into the well-lit room, a brief look of astonishment in her eyes.

"Yes, Tauriel? Surely you have a reason for entering my room." Tauriel shook her head slightly, her flame red hair catching the sunlight from the large window.

"No, actually, but I was walking past and decided to visit my friend," Tauriel teased. "Got a problem with that?" Legolas' face stretched into a rare grin.

"I don't, Tauriel. But I have to ask, mellon, why were you so hesitant to come in?" Tauriel simply laughed.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Legolas." Tauriel smirked and turned to leave, but Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Stay. I need the company." The red-haired elleth looked up at the silver-blond haired prince.

"Of course, mellon. But I thought you would rather be by yourself."

"Maybe I did once, but no longer is that life for me. Father expects me to marry soon, except it is quite hard to find a suitable maiden who doesn't want to marry me purely on my wealth and position as prince." Legolas laughed slightly as he said this, earning him a small smile from Tauriel.

"Is that so?" she asked, keeping her eyes drawn away from the prince. She turned and headed towards the door once more.

"I have a guard duty to report to, but good luck in finding a maiden worthy of your hand," and with those words hovering in the air behind her, she was gone.

(The following evening)

Tauriel paced up and down the hall of which contained the cells that currently housed 13 Dwarves that they had caught in the forest earlier that day. The young black haired one was constantly flirting with her, and she was sick of it. She once more reached his cell, where he was tossing a stone up and down in his hand.

"The stone in your hand, what is it?" The Dwarf looked up at her.

"It is a runestone. If any but a Dwarf reads the runes on this stone, they will be forever _cursed_." Tauriel took a step backwards and started to leave, thankful for the excuse, but then the Dwarf, she was going to have to learn his name, spoke up once again.

"Or not. It's just a talisman, really. My mother gave it to me, so that I would remember my promise." At this, Tauriel had to admit that she was intrigued by the Dwarf.

"What promise?"

"That I would return to her. She thinks I'm reckless."

"And are you?" Tauriel need not have asked, judging by the scars on his face and the mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes, she could immediately sense the trouble he had caused. The Dwarf threw the stone again.

"Nah." The small black talisman slipped out of his grasp and clattered onto the ground by Tauriel, where she picked it up and examined it carefully.

"Sounds like quite the party you're having up there."

"It is Mereth e-nGilith. A feast of starlight. All light is sacred to the Eldar, but wood Elves love best the light of the stars." Tauriel looked once more at the dwarf. "May I ask your name, Dwarf?"

"I'm Kíli. May I ask yours in return?" Tauriel couldn't help but to grin.

"Tauriel."

(Later that night)

Tauriel hesitated to step around the corner, where she knew that the king was standing, waiting for the daily report. Kíli had been on her mind as of their conversation, and she wasn't exactly sure why. She was startled out of her thoughts by a voice not far off.

"I know you are there. Why do you linger in the shadows?" Tauriel could have sworn that she heard a gasp, but, seeing nothing, walked around the corner.

"I was coming to report to you."

"I thought I ordered that nest destroyed not two moons past."

"We drove them off as you asked, my lord, but they are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur, if we could kill them at their source-"

"Keep this forest clear of these foul creatures. That is your task."

"But what then? Will they not spread to other lands?" By this point, Tauriel was becoming exasperated, and she was certain that it was beginning to show in her voice.

"Other lands are not my concern. The fortunes of the land will rise and fall, but here in this kingdom we will endure." A noise distracted the king for a moment, so Tauriel decided that would be a good point to take her leave of him, but before she could move as much as a step, Thranduil's voice came from behind her.

"Legolas said you fought well today." Tauriel couldn't reply, but found herself gaping, shocked, at the ground.

"He has grown very fond of you." This time, the elleth's gaze shot up, and she shook her head.

"I assure you, my lord, Legolas thinks of me as no more than a captain of the guard."

"Maybe he did once. But now, I am not so sure." Tauriel's earlier conversation with the prince drifted to mind. _"Maybe I did once."_

"I-I do not think you would allow your son to pledge himself to a lowly silvan elf," she stuttered, almost begging to leave the room, as it was starting to feel very crowded.

"You are right, I would not. But still, do not give him hope where there is none." Tauriel swallowed, choking down any sharp retort she could, and would, have made if it was anyone else apart from her king. When Thranduil started to walk away, she spun on her heel and started towards her chambers, before changing direction and walked towards Legolas' rooms. She knocked on his door, and heard a laugh from the other side, so took this as a sign to enter. Legolas looked at her and grinned.

"Don't bother knocking, mellon-nin. At least then I know it's you."

"I need to talk about something, Legolas." At this, Legolas' grin fell and he sat on his bed, motioning for Tauriel to take a seat next to him.

"What is it, Tauriel?" Tauriel took a deep breath and faced the prince.

"I was giving your father today's report, and he brought up the fact that you may have grown fond of me." Legolas didn't look in the least way shocked.

"Indeed I have, Tauriel. I won't bother denying it. I was waiting for the right time to tell you, if there ever was a right time. And the Dwarf-"

"Kíli."

"Kíli then, has been bugging me at the moment. Does he actually have the wit to flirt with you?"

"Yes, and it's actually really annoying."

"Tauriel, I have to ask you. Do you feel the same way about me as I feel about you? Or have you fallen for the Dwarf?" Tauriel's gaze drifted to a pattern on the wall.

"I don't love Kíli. He's too short, and too much facial hair for my liking. Even if he does have less than the others."

"And my initial question?" Tauriel turned back to Legolas, her green eyes flashing with emotion.

"Yes, _meleth nin._" Legolas reached out and grasped her hand with his own, the expression on his face saying more than words ever could. A knock on the door startled them, and Legolas dropped Tauriel's hand.

"Come in."

**A/N- Thank you all for reading this! I just wanted a shot at writing Legiel, and this idea wouldn't leave my mind until I got it up! Reviews are appreciated, and constructive criticism only please!**


	2. Author's Note- Please Read!

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry, but I won't be updating my Hobbit fanfictions very often, as I have lost quite a bit of interest in this fandom. I may or may not update them every month or two, but probably no more frequently than that. So sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused.**

**~Danielle**

**P.S- If you like Divergent, I am planning to start a few fics in that fandom, so keep an eye out for them! **


End file.
